1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locating and adjusting a set of cymbals, and more particularly to a device which allows the cymbals to be stably located and accurately adjusted and the vibration generated by operating the cymbals be effectively dampened.
2. Description of Related Art
Cymbals are commonly used in bands. A conventional device for locating and adjusting a set of cymbals generally includes a pedestal with a washer. One of the pair of cymbals is located on the washer and a bolt is extended upward through the pedestal for underpropping the washer, thereby adjusting an inclination of the cymbal.
This kind of device has a disadvantage that the location of the cymbal is unstable because the cymbal has an arcuate lower face and the washer has a plane face to contact with the arcuate lower face of the cymbal. A second drawback of the convention device lies in that the inclination of the cymbal can not be adjusted accurately.
The present invention provides an improved device for locating and adjusting cymbals to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.